


I Told You Once Before

by writeawaydays



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Coming Out, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jonas knew, M/M, Moving On, Unrequited Love, bye, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag lol, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeawaydays/pseuds/writeawaydays
Summary: Isak always wondered how Jonas was so chill when he came out. The truth is not what he was expecting.ORIsak finds out that Jonas knew a lot longer than he thought, because Isak had kissed him once upon a time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I have no idea what this is, I was bored and eh, this happened.  
> I know I changed how Magnus reacted a little bit, idk why I just felt like it lmao
> 
> Its probably riddled with grammatical errors and all that shit, I don't have a beta editor or anything so yeah... i take full responsibility for the piece of shit this is once again! I got bored trying to edit it fully so yeah lmao
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! (hopefully)

Being a teen in this day and age, Friday nights meant one of two things; you stayed home like a loner, or you got drunk at a random persons party.  That’s why when Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi show up at Isak’s apartment, he willing heads out with them. Besides, it had been a while since he hung out with his friends on a Friday night. Since things with Even had smoothed out, they would usually spend Friday nights together, if not the entire weekend.

 

When Isak and the boys finally arrived at the party, Isak knew immediately that he didn’t know the person hosting it, he’d never been to this house before. He trailed behind Magnus and Jonas, who were both following Mahdi.

 

“Mahdi!” A boy that seemed to be the same age as them greeted.

 

“Jakobroooo! What’s up dude?” Mahdi sing-songed over the sound of the music playing.

 

“Not much,” He replied, giving Mahdi a one armed hug and nodding towards the rest of the boys, “so who are your boys here?”

 

“This is Jonas, Magnus and Isak,” Mahdi announced, pointing at each of the boys, “Guys, this is Jakob.” One by one they shook his hand and they greeted each other. Isak still got nervous when he met someone new, knowing that at some point they would learn he’s gay. He’d learned to accept himself a long time ago, but the whole ‘coming out’ process and not knowing how people will react still scared him, even though more often than not there was no need for him to be scared.

 

If anyone ever asked Isak how he felt in the moment before revealing to his best friend that the person he liked was in fact, not a girl, Isak would tell them that it felt like his heart was in his arse, he was that nervous. He didn’t know how Jonas would react, whether it would change things, and that terrified him even more. The thought of losing his best friend when he needed him the most, it almost convinced him into not telling Jonas about Even just yet.

 

But Isak needed someone to talk to, and Jonas was the one person in the world he trusted enough to share the situation with at the time. Therefore if anyone ever asked Isak how he felt when Jonas accepted what he was saying without even a flutter of his eyelids, he would tell them he was shocked, but so thankful to have Jonas in his life, accepting him for who he is and trying to help him from the start.

 

He had never really thought about how chill Jonas was about his coming out before, but it was so odd and relaxed, compared to Magnus’ reaction, which he would never forget.

 

_“We’ve had a thing…”_

_“A thing?”_

 

_“A thing…”_

_“Wait… so you are gay?!”_

_“I’m not gay! Well… maybe I’m a little gay.”_

_“Fuuuck bro, but you get girls all the time!”_

_“Well, I can’t help that I’m ridiculously attractive!”_

_“Ha! Whatever, so what’s going on between you too?”_

Looking back on it now, Isak realised Magnus’ reaction made more sense than Jonas’. Isak had expected for all of them to be shocked, especially Jonas, being his best friend and all. Besides, Isak knew all the boys used to think Isak was a ladies man, including Jonas, so it didn’t make sense why he seem so…unsurprised?

 

 _‘Jonas didn’t know before, did he?’_ Isak wondered, whilst taking a drink from his beer can. ‘ _He can’t of known… he would of said something if he did, wouldn’t he?’_

Isak must’ve looked as baffled as he felt, because the first thing Jonas said to him as he plonked himself next to Isak was, “Hey… you okay?”

 

“Yeah… just thinking” Isak mumbled in response.

 

“About?”

 

Isak turned to look at his best friend inquisitively, “When I came out to you, you were way too chilled… like it wasn’t a shock to you…”

 

“Well it wasn’t really, I had my suspicions for a while, if I’m being honest,” he laughed.

 

Isak was confused to say the least, “What, how, why?” He questioned. _'_ _I hid it so well there's no fucking way, what the fuck?’_

“I don’t know, I just had a feeling. You were always looking at guys when I was looking at girls. You didn’t really seem interested when girls flirted with you, and well, when you kissed me was probably the biggest giveaway” he laughed and drank from his beer.

 

Isak choked on his own breathe, “WHEN I WHAT?! When, wh-, that never happened, what the fuck?!” He rambled getting increasingly more more embarrassed at the thought alone. _I kissed Jonas… what the fuck?!_

Jonas laughed, “Yeah, like 2 years ago at a party, I don’t remember who’s party it was, but we were both high and a little drunk, you were more than I was, we were talking and then you just kissed me, well we kind of kissed each other, but you started it so!”

 

* * *

_“You’re dumb as fuck if you really believe that shit” Jonas laughed at Isaks insane theory._

_“Hey, when Earth gets invaded and I’m prepared and you’re not, you’ll be sorry for laughing!” Isak nodded in a mocking gesture._

_“Will I?” Jonas replied raising an eyebrow before drinking some beer._

_“Of course you will, you know you’ll come running to me for protection! Jokes on you, I’m going to slam the door in your face,” Isak stated in a matter of fact, taking a sip from his own beer._

_Jonas’ mouth gaped as he feigned being hurt, “You would never do that, I’m your best friend, you’re supposed to love me!” he jested, poking Isak in the ribs._

_“I do love you, Jonas” Isak mumbled in reply his brows slightly furrowed and the tone of his voice less sarcastic._

_Jonas turned to face his best friend with a sincere smile, “Good, because I love you too, man,” he said, patting Isaks shoulder._

_Isak turned towards Jonas, eyes glancing from his eyes to his lips, without thinking, he placed a hand on Jonas’ cheek and leant in, his lips brushing against the smooth skin of Jonas’._

_When Jonas didn’t pull away, Isak pressed forward, lips parting and closing over Jonas’ bottom lip, pulling at it gently. Jonas let out a small moan, pressing forward slightly which only encouraged Isak more. He slid his hand around the nape of Jonas’ neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss even further. It lasted no longer than a couple of  seconds, lips crashing together heatedly before Isak pulled away, clearly lost for words, laughing nervously as he threw himself back onto the cushions of the sofa they were sat on._

_“Sorry… I-“ Isak started, nerves and guilt suddenly cascading upon him._

_“Don’t apologise, Isak, It’s cool, I suspected you were into guys anyway, if anything I’m flattered,” Jonas smirked out, accompanied by a small laugh._

_“I’m not! I just, I’m just drunk, I don’t know why I did that,” Isak shot back._

_“Isak… it’s okay, it’s not going to change anything, I promise” Jonas spoke reassuringly, giving his best friend a sincere smile._

_Isak let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and his body visibly relaxed, “Thanks, man” he replied with a relieved sigh._

_“Don’t thank me for being a decent human being, Isak,” Jonas laughed, “At least now you can be open with me… as much as I love you, I’m not in love with you like that, but one day you’ll find a guy that loves you and treats you the way you deserve, I’m sure of that” he spoke gently, giving his best friend a hug._

 

* * *

 

It all came back to Isak clear as day, he could feel his cheeks burning at the fact he had completely forgotten about the events that night.

 

“Fuck I uh… I totally forgot that ever happened… why didn’t you say anything during all that time?” Isak question, rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

“I figured you had forgotten about it the next day, you woke up hungover and said you didn’t remember anything from the night before,” Jonas laughed, “I thought you were just faking it because you felt embarrassed and didn’t want to talk about it right away, so I decided not to mention it, then you started making out with Sara and got together with her so I got confused, I didn’t know if you were just pretending with her or if you were bisexual or something.”

 

Isak took another drink, taking in what Jonas was telling him.

 

“So you just, stayed quiet about it?”

 

“Well, yeah… I didn’t want to bombard you with 1, the fact I knew you were into guys and 2, the fact that we had kissed, especially if you were still unsure about yourself, so I decided to leave it. I figured that one day you’d know for sure and that you would come out, so I didn’t want to pressure you, it would have been pretty shitty of me if I had,” Jonas laughed, shrugging and taking a sip of his beer.

 

Isak huffed out a breath, "So that's why you asked if it was you that I liked?"

 

"Maybe," Jonas laughed, "I still didn't want to say anything before knowing, just in case. I didn't want you to feel more awkward than you must of in that moment."

 

“Wow, uh, thanks Jonas…” Isak started shaking his head as if he couldn’t comprehend what he had just heard.

 

“For what?” Jonas looked at him questioningly.

 

“Just, everything, I guess. I don’t know how I would of reacted to finding out you knew all along back then before now, I mean, I feel super embarrassed as it is, I probably would have cried back then,” he let out a small laugh.

 

Jonas smiled wide, “Yeah I can picture that happening to be honest,” he laughed, “I was right though, wasn’t I?

 

“About what?” Isak queried.

 

“When I said one day that you’d find a guy that loves you and treats you the way you deserve,” he spoke, eyes peering over towards to the tall blond boy making their way towards the two of them, “I know he loves you, and he treats you well, right?”

 

Isak looked towards the blond boy, eyes lighting up as he waved and gave a small smile from across the room, “Yeah… Even makes me happier than I ever thought was possible,” he replied, a shy smile playing at his lips.  

 

“Good,” Jonas breathed, “I wouldn’t want you feeling any other way,” he said with a smile.

 

“What are we talking about guys?” Even sang as he threw himself on the sofa between Isak and Jonas, throwing an arm around Isaks neck and pulling him close.

 

Jonas watched as Isak gave Even a fond smile and said, “Just you, but you don’t want to know what we were saying…” he turned away, before side eyeing the older boy and laughing.

 

“Oh really?” Even raised an eyebrow and poked at Isaks arm.

 

“Mhm,” Isak hummed, as Even laughed and pulled him close, placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> AND FIN.  
> Thank you for reading if you made it this far!  
> If you liked it (lol) leave kudos or something, that would make me smile. :)  
> If you wanna leave a comment, that would be appreciated :)
> 
> I guess that's it anyway??? See ya!


End file.
